


Reconnecting Souls  (Requested Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Kylo, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gentle Kylo, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lost Love, Sexual Content, Starkiller Base, Young Ben Solo, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Request: Could I have a fic where Kylo knew the reader when he was Ben and they were engaged. He takes you to base(like he did with Poe and Rey) and you find out who he is and you have intimate sex ???





	Reconnecting Souls  (Requested Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlantian_Blood_Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantian_Blood_Liar/gifts).



Nothing would ever be the same. Not after losing your one true love. You were only 12, when you were unjustly taken away from Ben. You came to the Jedi academy when you were 5 and Ben was 8. At first, Ben kept to himself, preferring to be a loner. He had a lot of anger welled up inside. 

Neither of you wanted to be there, but both of your families insisted. This is how, you forged a friendship. With you, Ben was different. He was gentle. You couldn’t wait to start your day, spending it with him practicing and training your abilities. Like Ben, you were strong with the force and both of you were the best at the academy; another bonding experience that you shared.

As time when on, your feelings started to grow. The two of you had shared so much and during the day you were nearly inseparable. So much so that you secretly promised yourselves to one another that when you were older, the two of you would be married.

Despite your young ages, the two of you conducted yourselves as if you were older and with an understanding. You shared such a loving bond. You risked being caught as Ben would sneak into your room at night to cuddle with you, while returning to his room before dawn before being caught. But Master Luke knew and he was displeased with your relationship to his young nephew.

The love that the two of you shared is what made it bearable, being away from your families. You were essentially the only two people in the galaxy that you could cling to one another. A mutual understanding like none other.

Then the day came without warning. You were pulled from the academy. You were not even allowed to say goodbye to Ben. Your heart was breaking. Master Luke informed your parents that it would be wise to remove you from the academy, that Ben was too distracted with your presence and that an attachment was detrimental to a young Jedi in training.

This was the last time that you had ever seen or heard from Ben. Not long after your removal from the academy, you heard the news about the slayings of the padawans. You couldn’t get any information as to the safety of Ben’s whereabouts. Did he survive? Was he really dead? As time marched on and no confirmation in sight, you grieved for Ben, while resigning to the notion that he had indeed perished. 

The hardest part of the grief was the fact that you were not able to tell him goodbye, you didn’t get to say ‘I love you.’ Sure, you and Ben spoke those sentiments to one another daily, after having confessed your true feelings… but the fact that you were hastily taken away without word; would he have known any differently? Would he think and feel that you had just up and abandoned him?

You vowed that you would never love again. You couldn’t. He possessed your heart and now that he was gone, you were dead inside just as well. You shunned anything having to do with the Jedi. Fuck the force. Your anger raged.

****

The galaxy is in turmoil and the First Order reigned supreme throughout it. There was a bounty set on force users. You managed to elude being captured but your luck had just ran out. You were captured and taken to Starkiller base.

You had heard and seen the First Order’s propaganda at play. You were also familiar with the name of Kylo Ren. He is the powerful force user seeking to destroy those who share the gift. ‘Eliminate your competition.’ You thought. Just as well, you really didn’t want to live any more. What did you have to look forward to? The only thing that had mattered in all of your 26 years, was stripped away. Let Kylo Ren kill you, if that is what he wanted.

****

You awoke to find yourself restrained in some type of upright metal chair-device. Your mind was hazy, you had been drugged. The room was dimly lit and your vision still blurry from the drug that you were given.

“A female force user, so rare.” The dark masked figure spoke.

Your eyes widened as the shrouded figure of Kylo Ren, loomed closer. His sheer size is imposing and you are locked in restraints, there is nothing that you can do to defend yourself as if you ever really had a real chance.

“Kylo Ren.” You said his name. Kylo found it amusing that you would speak to him in such circumstances.

“I admire you for what you have done. Your passion for wanting to wipe out the Jedi. They deserve it.” Your animosity humming in the force.

Kylo titled his masked head as if befuddled by your statement.

Both of you were feeling something through the force, something that seemed familiar yet misplaced.

Kylo approached you and started to mind probe, taking you by surprise and not allowing you the chance to block his attempts.

You cried out in pain as you tried to resist. Kylo quickly shuffled through the memories that he sought to learn as to what led to your disenchantment of the Jedi.

“No. Impossible.” Kylo said aloud. You saw his body slightly trembling. You were trying to stave off more tears as you felt the headiness of his mind probe.

Kylo pulled away from you, you could hear heavy breathing though his mask. Hastily, he exited the interrogation room. Once outside, he pulled his mask off. Kylo’s chest is now heaving, eyes wide with astonishment. 

You were alive, after all.

****

“Take the girl to my personal quarters and keep her there for my arrival. She is not to be harmed in any way, is that understood?” Kylo barked orders to the stormtrooper.

“Yes sir!” The stormtrooper replied.

You found yourself being escorted to an undisclosed location by the menacing stormtrooper.

“Where are you taking me?” You insisted.

“Lord Ren’s private quarters.” You got a response.

Panic flooded through you. What did Kylo Ren have planned for you?

****  
You were left to yourself in the dimly lit room that is Kylo Ren’s quarters. It felt cold and sterile. You had no idea how long you had been there. For you, it seemed like an eternity. But given how you didn’t know what Kylo had in store for you, you were not going to complain about waiting.

You heard the sound of the door sliding open. You stilled yourself. You had found a chair to sit in, while waiting for the inevitable.

Kylo Ren walked into the room, standing before you.

You remained sitting motionless, waiting for him to break the silence.

Kylo reached up and pressed the releasing mechanism on his mask. You heard it hiss as it unlatched. Your heart beat fast as you were about to see the face of Kylo Ren!

Kylo removed the mask and stood before your scrutiny.

Your eyes blinked in a series of flutters, then your brows furrowed as if you were recalling something oh so familiar.

You stared at the tall man, soaking in his angular features. His long nose, full lips, those brown sullen eyes. It had been 14 years since you last saw the face of your beloved, but there was nothing that would make you mistaken his beautiful face, not even the passage of time.

“Ben?” You said his name as you stood up, your eyes wide with hope. You wanted to run to him but you were unsure of his response. This was clearly not the same man from your youth.

“It is you.” Kylo says as he stares at you intently.

“I thought you were dead?” You both say in unison. Forgoing what you thought of the situation, you approached Kylo now standing in front of him. You reached your hand to caress his chiseled cheek.

“Is it really you?” You asked him. You saw his lips tremble.

“Yes.”

Kylo had not recognized you right off, due to the fact that you now have a woman’s body and filled out, since he last saw the 12 year old you. Your hair is dyed to a darker shade, to his shade. You did so after losing him.

Kylo’s lips crashed against yours in a passionate embrace. It felt like he was going to devour your soul and you were perfectly fine with that notion.

You pulled away, tears streaming down your face. “What has happened to you?” You searched his pained eyes. Kylo turned his head away, not able to look you in the eye.

“I thought you had died, in the massacre.” You cried softly.

Your eyes shot open wide. “It was you! You killed the padawans?” Kylo did not bother to deny.

“Why?”

Kylo turned his back to you, he was fraught with emotion. Something that he had long ago experienced, not since the day that he was led to believe that you were dead.

“Ben…” You called his name as you placed your hand on his shrouded back.

“He told me that you were dead! I couldn’t bear it. I didn’t want to live. All I felt was rage!” Kylo sobbed. He fell to his knees upon the cold floor. You embraced his large figure, holding him as best as you could.

“I didn’t want a reminder, so I destroyed every trace.” He confessed.

Kylo sobbed as you held him. 14 years of grief, pain flowing out in an emotional tempest. This cleansing was long over due.

“Ben, we’re together now… that is, if you still want this?” You asked with hesitancy laced in your voice.

“You’re all I ever wanted.” The pain spoke in his cracked voice.

“They took me away from you, Luke said that I was becoming a distraction for his nephew and that attachments were strongly frowned upon.” You informed.

“I’ll kill him. I will track him down and I will kill him.” Kylo hissed.

You felt Kylo’s rage emanating through the force.

“He told me that your parents had come to collect you, that they were taking you away on vacation and when you failed to return, Luke told me that you had perished along with your family in an accident.”

“That horrible!” You cried out.

“Why did I not feel you? Sense you?” Kylo questioned. “I couldn’t feel you in the force, so I believed it to be true.”

You felt all of his pain, grief and sorrow, blinding its way through the force at you.

“It doesn’t matter now, Ben. We’re here, together and that is what is important.

Kylo pulled you into his arms and held you tightly, yet gently.

“We were suppose to be together, we were supposed to get married.” He whispered to you within a cry.

“We still can.” You added as you pulled away and ran your fingers through his plush hair.

“Make love to me, Ben.” You spoke in a whisper against his lips.

He searched your eyes as he kissed you. Kylo picked you up and carried you over to his bed. He pawed at you with an intensity, removing your clothing. He had been so starved for your affections, for your touch. He was greedy in this moment.

This is what you had always dreamed of. The day that you would experience your beloved with mind, body and soul.

Kylo had disrobed. You were a little startled to see all of the scars that marred his still perfect body. Your hands traced them, feeling like you wanted to comfort the past inflictions.

Kylo’s breathing turned into panting. He was stroking your hair so gently, as he pressed his body down onto yours. Instantly your legs wrapped around his waist, you felt his cock begging for entrance.

“Are you sure?” He asked as he searched your eyes, waiting for approval.

“You never need to ask.”

Kylo kissed you as he pushed inside of you. You gasped, he stilled himself. His thumb brushed against your bottom lip as he stared into your eyes looking to see if you were in any pain. The moment felt exquisite to be suspended underneath him, to feel him inside of you as he stretched you with his large girth. 

This was the Ben that you had known. Gentle Ben. Kylo Ren was his mask for his pain. Now, you were stripping that pain away and righting the wrong that was inflicted so cruelly all those years ago.

He moved inside of you, slowly, building up a steady rhythm. You clung to him, your hands seizing his shoulders as you braced yourself during each thrust. There was pain, yes, but this joining of your bodies outweighed anything that you had to endure that was discomforting. 

You came before him and as he rode the waves to his release you felt his tear drops raining down onto your shoulder as he buried his head against your neck as he came hard. You felt all of his love, his longing pulsating through the force. You orgasm a second time from feeling his emotions and love for you.

A day that both of you never thought would come. A day where soul mates become lovers.


End file.
